J. Jonah Jameson
"Who is Spider-Man?" He's a criminal, that's who he is! A vigilante! A public menace! What's he doing on MY front page?" ―J. Jonah Jameson J. Jonah Jameson is a greedy man who demands much of his employees. He was portrayed by actor J.K. Simmons in all three films in Sam Raimi's Spider-Man film trilogy between 2002 and 2007. Not to mention that he's Peter and Yesenia's boss. History in Spider-man (2002) J. Jonah Jameson is the head editor of The Daily Bugle, a muckracking tabloid newspaper. After Spider-Man first appears on New York's streets, Jameson describes him as a menace and a vigilante and points out that he mus have something to hide if he feels it necessary to wear a mask. Indeed, the only reason he publishes news on Spider-Man is because it sells papers and upon hearing that no one has been able to get a clear shot of him, he declares, "He doesn't want to be famous. Then, I'll make him infamous!" Peter and Yesenia gets money from selling photo's of his costumed self freelance to Jameson. He's also shown to have a cynical, avuncular attitude and brusque manner with his staff though he willingly protects Peter when The Green Goblin demands to know the identity of Spider-Man's photographer. When Peter accuses him of slandering Spider-Man in the press, Jameson said, "I resent that! Slander is spoken. In print, it's libel." He holds the dubious honour of providing the nicknames for the central villains Spider-Man encounters. A testament to his greed, he asks his staff to immediately trademark the names he comes up with. Spider-man 2 (2004) "Spider-Man won't let me take anymore photo's of him, you've turned the whole city against him!" ―Peter Parker "A fact I'm very proud of. The power of the press!" ―J. Jonah Jameson As time went on, Jameson began to realize that Spider-Man is a hero, though he is too proud to admit it. Eventually, Peter is persuaded to give up his life as Spider-Man and abandoned his suit in an alley. A garbage man finds it and sells it to Jameson who is convinced it was he was the one who convinced Spider-Man to quit. In a DVD-only extended cut of the film contains a short scene in which Jameson dons the Spider-Man suit and romps around on his desk, while Robbie Robertson, Betty Brant, and Hoffman watch in a mix of surprise and confusion. Crime and danger skyrocket and his son's fiancée, Mary Jane Watson wass kidnapped after Spider-Man disappears, he recants almost immediately, acknowledging that Spider-Man is the reason for the chaos. He becomes infuriated when Spider-Man steals back his costume from the Bugle to confront the rampaging Doctor Octopus. At the wedding of his son John and Mary Jane Watson, once it becomes clear that the she had left John at the altar, the first thing Jameson does is tell his wife to call the wedding caterer and "tell her not to open the caviar." Spider-Man 3 Six months later, Jameson brings on Eddie Brock as another freelance photographer at the Bugle. Brock, Yesenia and Peter are both told that they need to earn a staff job by instructing them to take pictures of Spider-Man commiting a crime. He was shown to have many medical conditions by this stage, being warned by Miss Brant, who was informed by Jameson's wife that whenever he's too tense or when he needs to take pills. Specifically, it is revealed that he has high blood pressure and Miss Brant must always remind him to watch his temper. Later, Jameson fires Brock for creating and selling Jameson fake pictures of Spider-Man robbing a bank, in spite of his dislike of the hero, as Brock's photo destroyed his paper's reputation, which had not printed a retraction in twenty years. He was surprised by Parker's new confident and aggressive demeanor, provoked by the black suit, especially when he finds him and Miss Brant flirting on his desk, exclaiming "Miss Brant, that's not the position I hired you for". At the climactic battle between Spider-Man, The New Goblin, The Sandman, and Venom, Jameson is unable to locate Parker and bargains with a little girl in the crowd to obtain her camera to shoot the battle himself. She refuses to sell for less than a hundred dollars. After Jameson reluctantly pays, he discovers that there is no film in the camera which she explains, "The film's extra", much to his annoyance. His wife Mrs. Jameson is alive and well in the movies (unlike the comics), being mentioned in the first and third movies and seen in the second; when informed by his secretary his wife had lost his checkbook, he replies "Thanks for the good news." When asked which flowers he preferred her to get he answered "Which ever one's cheaper." Reception Fans of Spider-Man widely complimented and admired Simmons' portrayal of Jameson. Stan Lee said that, assuming the films were made earlier than than they ultimately were, he would have very much liked to have portrayed Jameson in a live-action Spider-Man film, but he has warmly praised Simmons' rendition on multiple occasions. Category:Spider-Man Movies Characters Category:Husbands Category:Married Heroes Category:Characters from Spider-Man (2002) Category:Characters from Spider-Man 2 Category:Characters from Spider-Man 3 Category:Fathers Category:Father of Heroes